1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a retractable saw dust collection and control hood and guard for use with power saws, particularly rotary table saws and the like.
1. Background
In certain types of power saws such as rotary table saws, in particular, it is desirable to continuously collect and evacuate the sawdust generated during operation from the vicinity of the saw. It is, of course, also desirable to minimize the chance of accidental engagement of the saw blade by the operator during saw operation. However, the ability to effectively operate the saw, particularly when handling large pieces of material to be cut, is compromised by heretofore known devices when placed in the vicinity of the saw blade for collecting dust or to serve as a saw guard. Accordingly, there has been a strongly felt need for an improved sawdust control hood as well as a device which will also serve to minimize the chance of accidental engagement of the saw blade by the operator. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed, which invention provides several improvements in apparatus of the general type described herein as will be appreciated by further reading the following summary, detailed description and claims.